Resident Evil Party!
by DantilAshford
Summary: The Resident Evil gang have a party to celebrate the release of Resident Evil 4.... What chaos will insue?
1. Let\'s get this party started!

Resident Evil Party!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Resident Evil… That belongs to Capcom.

This is a short, dumb little story that I wrote when I was bored. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Let's get this party Started!

I, the Authoress of Doom, stood on a stage in a bar and announced,

"OK guys, to celebrate the release of Resident Evil 4…… WE'RE GONNA PARTY!"

A shout of glee spread throughout the bar and people jumped and shouted. Outside, in front of the bar, you could see a big sign reading "Bar reserved for al RE characters" Inside, only Jill, Claire, Chris, Steve, Alfred, and Alexia had shown up. Claire was staring, bug-eyed, at Steve Alexia, and Alfred.

"Wait…. You people are dead! WHY ARE YOU HERE TO HAUNT ME!" Claire screamed and backed away.

Steve gave Claire the "Death Look" and raised an eyebrow. Claire then shook her head and said,

"Oh, I'm glad you're back Steve. Hehehehe………."

"Good"

Alexia spoke up and said, "The Authoress is ignoring death."

"OK……."Claire replied and walked away. Then Alexia walked to the stage, grabbed the mic, and yelled,

"WE'RE ALL HERE TO PARTY! WHOOOOT!" and everyone stared. She sweat dropped and said in a small voice

"Sorry…. Need to get that out." and walked off.

After watching his sister, Alfred jumped out from behind the shadows and leapt wildly at Claire, screaming,

"REVEEEEENGE! REVEENGE! Muahahahaha!"

Claire dodged easily and let Alfred fall flat on his face. Alexia tried to avenge him.

"No! Bad Ashfords! Bad!" Jill scolded and carried them off to the "time out bench".

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YEEES!" Jill screamed and lightning shot down by her.

"Uhh…. OK!" the Ashfords said and walked over to the bench to cower in fear. The others stared at Jill is surprise and Chris smiled and said, "Nice one Jill! High- Five!" and gave Jill a deserved High-Five. Then The door creaked open slowly…….


	2. More Arrive

Resident Evil Party!

Chapter 2

Everyone stared in fear at the creaking door, not knowing what was on the other side. They got out their trusty shotguns, immediately assuming the worst.

"Gotcha!" came Barry's triumphant voice from the doorframe. Brad followed shortly after.

Everyone sighed and then Chris asked,

"Where were you guys?"

"Sorry!" Brad said with a shrug "Nemesis started chasing us, so we took a detour so he wouldn't crash the party.

"Well…" Barry began with a smirk on his face, "We all know that Brad here's the biggest Chicken-Heart on Earth, so I wasn't too alarmed when he screamed. Thought it was a stray cat like last time, but then he started running and pointing and BAM! There's that smelly old Nemesis. And trust me, he smells even WORSE when he's wet!"

"HEY!" cried Brad and everyone laughed.

Then the door creaked again. Brad let out a girly scream and leaped into Chris's arms, and Chris glared at him. Then Billy, Leon, and Rebecca came inside. Rebecca looked furious.

"I was waiting for you out in the rain, why did it take so long!"

Leon looked angry and said, "Well, we would have gotten here sooner if it wasn't for that idiot over there" and pointed to Billy. "I said, 'Take my car, yours is almost out of gas!' but YOU insisted that yours is fine, and we'd make it. But noooooo! We take yours, it runs out of gas, gets towed, and we had to walk in the rain!"

"Sorry!"

Chris broke the silence and asked softly,

"Let's just eat…. OK?"

"Um… sure..." everyone replied and shrugged.

"YES! It's is the time to eat!" cried Jill in a triumphant voice. Everyone obeyed, because this was JILL. I mean, look what she did to the Ashfords! Speaking of them, they were the ones spoken to next.

"Oh, you two. Ashfords. You can stop cowering now.

"Thank you! We were STARVING!"

"Don't push it." Jill was beginning to regret this decision.

Thanks to my reviewers! I tried my best to get this typed out soon for them, but I didn't have much school computer time! I barely ever get reviews, so thanks again! Byez!


End file.
